tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Percy and the Funfair
Percy and the Funfair, retitled Percy and the Carnival in American releases, is the fourth episode of the tenth season. Plot The Fat Controller's funfair is coming to Sodor much to the excitement of all of the children and engines, especially Percy. At Tidmouth Sheds, the Fat Controller gives the engines their jobs. Gordon is to take the fairground folk, Toby is to bring the bumper cars, Edward is to haul the carousel, Henry is to pull the roller coaster, James and Emily are to bring the Ferris wheel, and Thomas is to collect the fireworks and the Chinese dragon. Percy is hopeful that he will be given a special job, but the Fat Controller tells him to deliver coal to all of the coal bunkers on the railway. Percy is disappointed; he thinks that delivering coal is not an important job at all. After collecting the coal trucks, Percy sets off with his deliveries. However, whilst waiting at a red signal by a school, Percy sees Edward and Toby pass by. Thinking that helping his friends is much more important, Percy leaves his coal trucks behind. However, neither Toby nor Edward need Percy's help, nor do Emily, James, Henry, Gordon, or Thomas. After trying to help his friends, Percy quickly remembers that he had not delivered any of the coal. To make matters worse, James and Emily are out of coal. Percy realizes how wrong he was to abandon his job, so he rushes off to collect his coal trucks. Very soon, thanks to Percy, the coal bunkers are refilled and all of the engines are on the move again. At last, the fun fair is ready and Percy arrives there just as the entertainment begins. Now Percy knows that delivering the coal is a very important job. Characters * Edward * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas (does not speak) * Henry (does not speak) * Gordon (does not speak) * Sodor Brass Band (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * The School * The Coaling Plant * Maron * The Lumber Mill * Maithwaite Trivia * This is the first appearance of the Chinese Dragon since Thomas, Percy and the Dragon. * Stock footage from Thomas Tries His Best is used. Goofs * The narrator says, "Toby was pulling flatbeds", but he clearly was not. * When Percy arrives at the funfair, he is seen to Henry's right which is where Toby was earlier. * When Edward passes Percy, Edward and Henry's themes are playing at the same time. * When James says "There's no coal at the stations," his right (viewer left) lamp iron is oversized. * Before Percy goes up to James who ran out of coal, he is on the outer track. But when he pulls up next to him, he is on the middle track. * Michael Angelis says the Fat Controller arrived at Tidmouth instead of saying "Tidmouth Sheds". * Also, in the full shot of the Fat Controller with his two men, white tack can be seen on his left (viewer's right) foot. Merchandise * Take Along (playset and movie car; both discontinued) * Books - Thomas, Percy and the Funfair and Thomas, Percy and the Funfair In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Carnival Capers * The Complete Tenth Series * The Best of Thomas * The Best of Percy US * Carnival Capers * The Greatest Stories Gallery File:PercyandtheFunfairtitlecard.png|UK Title card File:PecyandtheCarnivalTitleCard.png|US Title Card File:PercyandtheCarnivalTitlecard2.jpg|The Greatest Stories Title File:PercyandtheFunfair1.png|Edward File:PercyandtheFunfair2.png|Emily File:PercyandtheFunfair3.png|Gordon and James File:PercyandtheFunfair4.png|Percy File:PercyandtheFunfair5.png|Percy and James File:PercyandtheFunfair6.png|The Chinese Dragon File:PercyandtheFunfair7.png File:PercyandtheFunfair9.png|Thomas and James File:PercyandtheFunfair8.png File:PercyandtheFunfair10.jpg File:PercyandtheFunfair11.jpg File:PercyandtheFunfair12.jpg File:PercyandtheFunfair13.jpg File:PercyandtheFunfair14.jpg File:PercyandtheFunfair15.jpg File:PercyandtheFunfair16.jpg|Deleted scene File:PercyandtheFunfair17.jpg File:PercyandtheFunfair18.png File:PecyandTheFunfair72.png File:PercyandtheFunfair19.png|The children File:PercyandtheFunfair20.png File:PercyandtheFunfair21.png File:PercyandtheFunfair22.png File:PercyandtheFunfair23.png File:PercyandtheFunfair24.png File:PercyandtheFunfair25.png|James and Emily File:PercyandtheFunfair26.png File:PercyandtheFunfair27.png File:PercyandtheFunfair28.png File:PercyandtheFunfair29.png File:PercyandtheFunfair30.png File:PercyandtheFunfair32.png File:PercyandtheFunfair33.png|Thomas and the Chinese Dragon File:PercyandtheFunfair34.png File:PercyandtheFunfair35.png File:PercyandtheFunfair36.png File:PercyandtheFunfair37.jpg File:PercyandtheFunfair38.jpg File:PercyandtheFunfair39.jpg File:PercyandtheFunfair40.jpg File:PercyandtheFunfair41.png File:PercyandtheFunfair42.png File:PercyandtheFunfair43.png File:PercyandtheFunfair44.png File:PercyandtheFunfair45.png File:PercyandtheFunfair46.png File:PercyandtheFunfair47.png File:PercyandtheFunfair48.png File:PercyandtheFunfair49.png File:PercyandtheFunfair50.png File:PercyandtheFunfair51.png File:PercyandtheFunfair52.png File:PercyandtheFunfair53.png File:PercyandtheFunfair54.png File:PercyandtheFunfair55.png File:PercyandtheFunfair56.png File:PercyandtheFunfair57.png File:PercyandtheFunfair58.png File:PercyandtheFunfair59.png File:PercyandtheFunfair60.png File:PercyandtheFunfair61.png File:PercyandtheFunfair62.png File:PercyandtheFunfair63.png File:PercyandtheFunfair64.png File:PercyandtheFunfair65.png File:PercyandtheFunfair66.png File:PercyandtheFunfair67.png File:PercyandtheFunfair68.png File:PercyandtheFunfair69.png File:PercyandtheFunfair70.png File:PercyandtheFunfair71.jpg File:Take-AlongPercyandtheFunfairMovieCar.jpg|Take-Along movie car Episode File:Percy and the Funfair - British Narration File:Percy and the Carnival - American Narration Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Episodes